


Squeal, Lil' Piggy

by HandsomeRhysx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/pseuds/HandsomeRhysx
Summary: A Short oneshot featuring female reader and Roadrat. Just pure and undiluted smut between the three of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to submit a request, go to my tumblr and do so! I'm open to anything but some extreme stuff: [check it out](https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/post/157053167012/requests-are-open).

“Oy, mate, a little help ‘ere?” The junker asks to you, struggling with the chains and making a tinkling metallic sound. He was suspended by a bunch of old rusty chains coming from the ceiling, Mako made sure to wrap his wrists real tight so he couldn’t escape, the lil’ bugger. You giggle at him, caressing his backside and giving his neck an open-mouth kiss.

“But then what fun would that be?” You tease him and he outright whines at you, kicking the air and frowning. He didn’t like to be in this position when you three played this game, but he knew he’d be rewarded if, only if he was a good boy. In the end, you ignored some of the bad manners, after all you were kind like that - but Mako wasn’t. The faults he did see it were punishable and you flinched every time the bulky one slapped the pyromaniac three times in the bum. His hand was enormous and being on the end of it twice, it really did hurt even when he was gentle. It was, however, the good kind of pain, the one that makes you be in a soothing place afterwards like a good orgasm.

“Roadie, Roadie, Roadie… what do you have there for us today?” Jamie asks, interrupting your daydream quite abruptly and it makes you look over your shoulder to Mako. He has a gag with a red ball, a bottle of lube and a cock ring in the tip of one of his enormous fingers. He grunts, not being the one to talk much. “Aren’t those  _ kinky _ , mate? I always thought you were a kinky fucker, Roadie, after all these years traveling and-”

Roadhog steps forward, putting up the gag against the junker’s face and saying: “Do you  _ ever _ shut up?” While at it, he also undresses the slim man in one go, leaving his cock exposed to the cold air. He puts on the cock ring on the semi-erect dick and gives it a few strokes, which erupts a few muffled moans behind the gag. You whistle at the vision, it is doing wonders for your wetness between your legs. 

“You. Undress,” Mako orders with a gruff voice behind his mask and goes behind you, sitting in an armchair. You suddenly feel shy between the two man, even if you had already done this multiple times with them. You do it all the same, slowly pulling your turquoise blouse over your head and exposing your bosom - you didn’t wear any bra that day - and without any hurry, unbuttoning your washed out jeans.  When you were all but naked in front of them, you blushed profusely and covered your bosom in shame. 

“Come here,” Mako says, pointing to his lap. You can feel his stiffness against your bum and that excites you even further. “Such a good lil’ piggy.” He’s lubing his index and middle fingers and you look dazed at them, mesmerized at how thick they look. When they tease between your entrance and your clit, you sigh from anticipation and squirm in his lap. As he enters you with one finger, you hold your breath and feel your walls being stretched inch by inch. He teased you hard, not giving you hardly enough so you could ride off your first orgasm - he knew what you liked and was doing this on purpose. A second finger stretched you even more and he did it so carefully, because he was preparing you for his much larger length and didn’t want to hurt you. Even if he didn’t give you what you wanted, you still felt a pleasurable stimulation from his thick fingering, opening your walls and broadening your insides. 

Meanwhile, Jamie more than squirmed and babbled nonsenses under his gag, his cock dripping pre-cum. You could hear his pitiable whining under the mug, for not being a part of this for now. All he could do was watch and not touch, not even able to touch himself. Poor Jamie. However, Mako would always take pity on the junker, so you knew this scenario wouldn’t stay like this for long. As you thought that, he removed you from his lap, kneeling you in front of Jamie so you were facing his bobbing cock. Jamie looked at you with pleading eyes but you knew better than doing something before Mako ordering so. You hear him undressing himself behind you and you shiver in anticipation.

The tip of his large girth teases your entrance and you whine, lowering your head and looking over your shoulder to see that Mako has taken off his mask. His face always surprises you because you haven’t seen it enough and it’s handsome, even with all the scars - it’s rough, a stubble white beard that was quite charming and blue, deep blue eyes that were almost innocent if it weren’t for the situation they were in. Because right now, all you could see in those blue pools were azure lusting orbs staring at you. How you loved those eyes.

Mako has little regard, however, for your being as he penetrates you in one swift motion and that erupts a keen noise out of your throat that’s between a growl and a moan. He’s big, he’s large and there’s no amount of lube and preparation that would soothe the pain that goes through your lithe body right now. You take deep breaths and try to adjust around his cock, that’s stilled inside you to the brim, stretching you in all the possible ways. He moves in sharp, yet slow, thrusts after a while and you’re still getting accustomed yet sluggishly feeling sensations of pleasure in the back of your mind. Soon, the mix of pain and pleasure become one and you’re moaning quietly, muffling the sounds of it by biting your lip. Mako’s not having any of it, though. He grabs your chin and makes you look at him.

“Squeal for me, little piggy. I wanna hear it.”

You start to moan louder and look up to Jamie, who’s a mess by now, tears welling up by his eyes and feet trying to touch you somehow. You wanna touch him so badly, make him feel good, just as good as you’re feeling right now. It’s not fair and…

“You can touch him now,” Mako says, as if reading your thoughts, marking that sentence with an extreme rough and sharp thrust of his hips, making your face go straight to Jamie’s cock.

Under the gag, Jamie makes an extremely happy sound and you keep your moans loud, just as Mako asked. You don’t take the junker’s cock in your mouth immediately, you like the crown teasing while jerking his length then putting your tongue to work the side of it skillfully. He mewls somehow and you laugh breathlessly, you always found it funny the reactions Jamie would give you during sex. He would always giggle when he was near orgasming and that was your favorite thing in the whole world, it was absolutely adorable.

For a while, you three continued the fucking in tandem, Mako was making sure he pounded you with absolute force and in an ungraceful way that made your knees weak and you sucked Jamie in a way that made his toes curl just the way he liked. The cockring in Jamie was a torture, however, because no matter how good you were with your tongue, he wasn’t able to come deep down your throat. That fueled Mako even more, knowing that he had put the little ring there, denying his partner the so wanted orgasm.

“Are you gonna come for me, Y/N?” He said in his grave voice, demanding, expecting an answer. 

“Y-yes!” You reply, moaning as you pop out Jamie’s cock out of your mouth, he had just hit your g-spot with his cock and had your head spiraling. He reaches out for your nub and flickers it as he pounds you mercilessly, making you groan in pleasure. You were so, so, so close. All it takes is him pulling your hair for some leverage and you’re gone, screaming loudly and clenching around his big cock, milking him for his own peak. He takes off his dick inside of you, jerking off and after a while coming on your buttcheek, hot come pouring over your bum.

Then, Jamie’s whining chains your back to reality. He’s been neglected this whole time one way or another. You finally take off his cockring and positions yourself in a way that he can fucks your mouth, if he wants to. The junker, desperate for his turn in this, pistons his hip towards your open lips in such a frantic way that you think they’ve been torturing him for hours now, not minutes. You try not to gag, but it’s hard and there’s tear coming out of your eyes. Yet, you know Jamie likes the view and it only fuels his pleasure harder and when he comes down your throat, the gag does little to mask the giggle and the scream of pleasure that comes off of him.

You just loved the both of them and every time you had fun times with the junkers were more than a pleasant surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥


End file.
